


Making Friction with a Sad Vacuum.

by banorawhites



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Cloud is dead, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Implied Necrophilia, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mild Gore, Post-Meteorfall (Compilation of FFVII), Puppet Cloud Strife, Sephiroth Wins AU, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 06:13:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26468494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banorawhites/pseuds/banorawhites
Summary: It is awfully lonely, being second-in-command to your godly mother when she appears to be putting off repopulating her perfect world. Perhaps Sephiroth will have some fun of his own with his godly powers too. It's been an awful long while since he's seen Cloud, after all.
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Comments: 13
Kudos: 90





	1. Chapter 1

Well then, that was it, surely.

The world destroyed, humanity ended, godhood achieved.

Jenova had taken her rightful place as ruler of one subject, with no sign of that amount ever increasing. Neither she nor her son was using their godhood to do anything about it, though, so Sephiroth assumed that Mother didn't want any more at the moment. She could easily create some new subjects if she wanted, now that she had been restored to her full power. It was her choice when she populated the world again.

The only upside was that the world hadn't been completely destroyed. The meteor had crashed directly into Midgar, levelling the city and a large amount of the continent it was on. Kalm had been decimated, Mideel had shattered, Junon had crumbled. The world was perfect, prime for a rebuilding. It was too bad that Sephiroth was so terribly bored whenever he visited.

He was currently wandering near the scorched remains of the Costa del Sol. A once beautiful holiday destination now left dilapidated, eroding away, lights forever dim. A lesser man would have called it creepy.

Sephiroth was certainly no lesser man, but even he had to admit he got... lonely sometimes. Mother in his head constantly was not the best company after a while. He did miss how often Cloud and his group of terrorists would at least bring some interest to his life. Even being bothered by humans was better than wandering the earth lonely forever. The regular occurrence of fighting Cloud had kept him active and entertained. How odd that he would miss his mortal rival when he finally killed him.

Perhaps Sephiroth could try out his godly powers- he wasn't as powerful as Jenova, of course, but he at least had come into power once he had restored Jenova. Perhaps he could find a new way to entertain himself...

Sephiroth raised a hand and extended his wrist, watching as the ground began to swirl around him. Sand began to rise from the floor as the ocean began to rage, forming a whirlpool just touching the coast. A body rose from the pool as if it had been thrown up from the depths, landing with a loud thud on the shore. Well, he had managed to do that much, at least. He approached the body, turning it over. Although the blonde hair was recognisable anywhere, he still wanted to check.

The body was Cloud, that was clear enough. It had the same hair and the same features. However, the once beautiful cerulean of his eyes had faded, his skin was pallid and sickly in places, and his face was pulled taut over his skull, making him look malnourished. Sephiroth tried to lift his head up by the hair to look at him properly and was surprised when instead of lifting him, he ended up with a fistful of loose hair. He wouldn't try that again in a hurry. He had managed to bring Cloud back, but not alive. That would have to be changed. There was no benefit to carrying his corpse around.

Sephiroth lay his hand over Cloud's chest and watched as the corpse’s eyes opened and began to twitch. That was better. Now he could at least entertain him a little. And after all, it would be such a shame to have to experience Costa del Sol alone.

"Up," Sephiroth commanded and watched as the corpse slowly rose to its feet, going limp once it stood. How wonderful. It was just a shame that Cloud wasn't nearly this compliant when he was alive.

Sephiroth stepped closer to Cloud’s body, lifting his head up with two lithe fingers. Whilst his eyes were open, there was no light behind them. It looked like Sephiroth had pried his eyes open whilst he was sleeping. Well, that was partially true. He was sleeping, just forever.

"Follow" Sephiroth commanded and began to walk along the beach. He turned his head behind him to check on Cloud’s body and, sure enough, it was following, albeit slowly. Its feet were dragging in the sand and every so often it would stumble and stagger, losing its footing as the sand slipped away from under it. Sephiroth sighed, walking up the stairs to the path and turning to watch as the corpse staggered across the beach, arms hanging limply by its sides and making no attempt to balance itself.

A short distance from the path, the corpse fell over and lay limply on the sand, arms flailing as he tried to push himself back up. It seemed that the body had deteriorated extremely since Cloud had died. As much as Sephiroth would have loved restoring Cloud to his former strength and beauty, he wouldn't have enjoyed the rage that would have come with it. He would enjoy the control he had over him for now, and maybe he would see if he could fully bring him back some other time.

"Up" Sephiroth commanded again, and the corpse finally managed to get up, walking towards Sephiroth and joining him on the path. Sephiroth's lips curled into a smirk and he brushed the sand off Cloud's face. "There we go. Beautiful again."

Cloud didn't respond, eyes staring blankly off into the middle distance.

"Follow," Sephiroth commanded, walking into the village proper. He scanned his eyes across the buildings and the faded signs adorning them before he decided. "Hm, how about a meal? I can't remember the last time I ate a proper meal. It'd be all the better to share one with you. Consider it a date."

Cloud’s body blindly followed Sephiroth into an abandoned building. It continued staring blankly ahead. Whilst its eyes were directed towards the tables, he couldn't see any of them. It couldn't see anything. All of its senses had dulled except his hearing, solely to hear Sephiroth's commands. 

Sephiroth could see plenty, however. Through a hole in the roof, light shone on several dilapidated and overturned chairs and tables, tablecloths and vases of now-dead flowers strewn haphazardly across the floor among them. Some plates were still intact on some tables, covered in rotting food so black with mould it was hard to work out what it had been previously. It would do for now. It wasn’t like the food smelled any worse than the corpse. 

"Sit."

Sephiroth sat down on one of the still-standing chairs, gesturing over the table for Cloud to sit down at the chair opposite him. The body sat limply on the chair as if his spine was curving under the weight of his head.

"Sit properly." Sephiroth narrowed his eyes, watching Cloud's posture improve once the command was given. 

“Now then, we can’t have a meal without food. I hear this place was famed for its regional cuisine and its fish. The freshest caught in all of Gaia. What about that?” Sephiroth looked over at Cloud’s body, and then when he got no response, he held his hand in front of Cloud’s face and moved his index finger up and down, making the head nod. “I knew you would like it. I’m sure it’s not a patch on Nibelheim. I would have loved to try some of my hometown’s cuisine before it was destroyed. Both times, actually.”

Sephiroth waved his hand over the dusty table and one plate of a seasoned fish and rice appeared underneath it. He picked up the knife that he had created and cut into the fish, watching the steam rise out of the meal. Carefully, he speared the white meat onto his fork and held it to his lips, blowing on it to cool it.

“Open up.” 

The body did as commanded, letting its jaw fall slack the moment Sephiroth’s mouth shut. Sephiroth guided the food into the open moth before ordering it to “Shut and eat.”

Sephiroth watched as the corpse slowly chewed and swallowed. It fell still for a moment before they began to shake. Its arms and torso vibrated under its own weight, trying desperately to support itself and carry out Sephiroth's orders. Sephiroth sighed as he noticed, seeing the faintest hint of pain on the pallid, blotchy skin.

"Fine. Slump over again, if that's what you want."

The moment the words were out of Sephiroth's mouth, the corpse slumped over again, head nearly touching the table they were sat at.

Sephiroth sat back and began to eat, finishing off the rest of the meal himself. He didn’t need to eat, neither did Cloud’s body, but he could still indulge in life’s luxuries when he wanted. Good food was something he hadn’t had or appreciated much before. Why not start now?

As Sephiroth finished the last mouthful of his food and stared into the corpse’s long-dead eyes, he smirked, resting his chin on his hand. “You know, people usually say to wait for the second date- or is it the third date before we do things like this, but- how about we both go somewhere a little quieter?” 

Sephiroth moved his finger again, making the head move up, and then down. He didn’t even have to verbalise it this time, the corpse stood up when Sephiroth did, mirroring his movements. Silently, Sephiroth led Cloud’s body to the remains of the hotel, leading it inside the front door before shutting it behind them. It was dark inside since the loss of all power meant that the lights wouldn’t work. Luckily it was still daylight, so when Sephiroth brought the corpse into one of the old bedrooms, he could pull the curtains back to expose the room to some sunlight. He opened the window, disturbing yet more dust from it. All this mess was starting to irritate him. He waved his hand over the room and it was returned to its former glory- a seaside resort frequented by holidaymakers for pleasure.

Well- one of them was here for pleasure.

Sephiroth left the door and window wide open. It wasn’t like anyone was going to walk in on them. He was the only person left. He could do whatever he wanted and no one would be around to see.

“Lie down on the bed and open your mouth.”


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cloud's re-animation, but from Cloud's perspective.

Cloud wasn’t fully aware of what was going on in front of him. His vision was dark and swimming before his eyes, a swirling mix of black, blue and green. It was as if someone had grabbed his eyes in a fist and squished, letting the black of his pupils and blue of his sclera leak out across his vision. All he could really see were shapes, appearing out of the darkness before receding when they fell still.

He had seen plenty of Sephiroth earlier. He could still feel him, too. His hair falling down from his face and brushing across Cloud’s back- he would have shivered if he had autonomy over his body. His senses were dulled but he was very aware of the full body ache and Sephiroth’s arms around him, hands folded just above his navel. His body was warm, or maybe Cloud was just cold. That was probably it, actually. He was still just a corpse, after all. It was a good thing he would no longer bleed- they hadn’t made a mess of the bed. Normally, Cloud would have found himself gasping for breath, with his heart pumping and blood rushing around his ears but instead, he felt like he had been paralysed. 

It felt like he was both trapped inside his own head and watching from the outside, unable to perceive his body properly yet hyper-aware of every little movement he was made to make. It didn’t feel like his body was truly solid either, as if at any moment he would fall straight through the bed, through the floor, and back into the earth. That would probably be far more comfortable than Sephiroth’s uncomfortably hot arms around him.

He was talking again. If Sephiroth had loved the sound of his voice before, now it seemed to be getting him off. He’d barely shut up, constantly murmuring his name in his ear, singing his praises as if he was still alive and not lying motionless on a messy bed. He was unsure if Sephiroth even found him attractive anymore, with his gaunt face, bruised skin, watery eyes and patchy hair, or if it was some sick form of power play. Or maybe he was just into corpses. There was no way of telling right now. Whatever it was, Sephiroth certainly was into it. Again, Cloud felt such a strong need to shudder but with no way to actually do it. The constant drone behind him gave him the worst sense of foreboding, and with no way to deal with it, he felt so incredibly trapped.

“- aren’t you, Cloud? You’ve always been beautiful, but now you’re even better like this. No foolish delusions, no anger, no hatred. I always admired your beauty, but it’s so much easier now. I suppose I’m just not the type for bad boys. You’re perfect like this when you’re quiet and calm. Anger doesn’t become you, Cloud.” 

Cloud had half a mind to tell Sephiroth that he was the reason he had been so angry, but of course, he couldn’t. He could only pray that one day Sephiroth would free him from his control as he had mentioned. He couldn’t wait to wring his neck like he deserved. Wring his neck, punch his teeth out, break his jaw, snap his neck, drive his sword deep into his chest and pull out his filthy heart, if the bastard even had one-

“Answer me, Cloud.”

Cloud felt pre-prepared words rising up his throat like vomit. As he spoke, the voice coming out of his mouth wasn’t his, nor was what he was saying.

“Yes, Sephiroth. I’m glad you brought me back.”

“Good boy” Sephiroth traced his hand along Cloud’s jawline, taking hold of his chin and turning his head to the side. He traced his thumb along his cold lips, tinted blue from the lack of blood. “You’re so cold… let’s warm you up.”

Sephiroth pressed his lips against Cloud’s, moving his hand up from Cloud’s chin to close his eyes. Cloud could feel his breath hot on his chin, making the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. At least that part of him would still move- small hairs. Cloud suddenly pitied every Shinra footsoldier he’d injured gravely- paralysis must be a horrible thing to deal with full time. He wished he could go back to being dead. At least in death, he wouldn’t have to deal with Sephiroth.

Sephiroth’s teeth clamped down on Cloud’s lower lip, easing it open before pushing his tongue into his mouth. Cloud’s stomach turned and he felt a need to retch. He had no idea what Sephiroth would do if he vomited on him. It was a good thing Sephiroth wouldn’t allow him to. He could only imagine the rage Sephiroth would fly into. But, realistically he wouldn’t allow anything that wasn’t part of his perfect world- Sephiroth had access to all the planet’s energy and had chosen to revive a dead man just to put him through him his own personal hell, and Cloud could do  _ nothing. _

All he could do was stay frozen in place as Sephiroth ran his hands down his still-naked body slowly. Cloud would die again for a blanket right now. Despite how warm it had been earlier when the sun was up, now that it had gone it was so incredibly cold. The duvet underneath them suddenly seemed so inviting when all he had felt earlier was such a strong need to run as far away as possible.

“You look upset, Cloud. I can’t have that. This is supposed to be a paradise for us both. Tell me what you want.”

Cloud expected the words to appear and stick in his throat, but nothing happened. He felt his jaw relax and tried to launch himself at Sephiroth, but all his legs did were weakly propel him forward until he fell face-first into the bedsheets. He tried to lift his arm again, raising it off the sheets briefly, watching as his hand began to shake, arm struggling to hold his weight.

It appeared that whilst he had been dead, his body had started to decay. It wasn’t completely falling apart, but it was clear that it could no longer support him the way it had before. It was a miracle he’d managed to walk all that way from the beach without a limb falling off. Perhaps Sephiroth was using his divine will to keep his body from falling to pieces. Keeping him together just for that-

Sephiroth slowly took hold of Cloud’s shoulders and eased him over onto his back, finally covering his body with the blessed blanket. Now he wasn’t quite so cold, even if he was thoroughly humiliated.

“You poor thing. I suppose your body isn’t quite what it used to be, hm? Well, I’m sure a few good days of rest will help you.” Sephiroth spoke softly as if he were consoling a child rather than his mortal enemy. Slowly, he lay two fingers on Cloud’s eyelids and shut them. The last thing Cloud wanted was to lose sight of Sephiroth, even if his sight was a swirling dark mess that he could barely comprehend. Even if he was staring at a barely outlined figure, it was better than having no idea where he was. Infuriatingly, his body had frozen up again and he could no longer open his eyes.

“Shh, shh. Just rest for now, you have to get your strength back. We can’t have you falling everywhere when we do begin to travel. We’ll see the world together, Cloud, a new, perfect world. But you have to get better first, don’t you? Sleep well.” 

Cloud wanted to scream, to bellow with all his might, to push Sephiroth to the floor and run, to do anything other than lie perfectly still as Sephiroth leant down and pressed a soft kiss against his forehead. He wanted to grab him by his stupid hair and smash his head into the ground over and over until his brains were splattered along the floor. He wanted to grab his ridiculous sword and impale him the same way he had done to Aerith, splitting him in half and watching as he bled out like some common man. Cloud wanted to rub it in that Sephiroth was  _ nothing, _ he wanted to show him just how little he really meant, even though he knew he couldn’t. He was up against a God. Sephiroth had complete and utter control over him, and no matter what he wanted to do he couldn’t help but lie still and wait for orders.

He felt himself slowly falling asleep as if the clawing terror in the pit of his stomach was nothing. Bile was rising, burning his stomach but his consciousness was slowly slipping away from him as if it was being pulled by a thread. The last thing he wanted was to be asleep around Sephiroth. He was forced to remember the terrifying hours beforehand where he was forced to lay still as Sephiroth did whatever he wanted with his body, and the inability to move but still feel pain as he inflicted whichever wounds he wanted on his lifeless corpse. He could still feel a dull ache around his joints, but that was the last thing on his mind.

He felt Sephiroth’s hands on his shoulders, his chest, and- he had pulled him into an embrace again. He settled with his arms around Cloud’s waist, head settled on top of Cloud’s, nose resting against his irritated scalp where he had previously yanked out a hank of Cloud’s hair when trying to revive him. 

“Goodnight, Cloud. You’ll sleep well.” 

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as a Zombie Cloud AU but devolved heavily. Honestly I'm just sorry.


End file.
